


Selected

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All Cats Verse, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheetahs, College AU, Multi, Omega Castiel, Panther Castiel, Tiger Dean, Tigers, Unique courting instincts per cat species, leopards, panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel spots what's his and initiates courtship.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Slick





	Selected

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel had just started to attend the prestigious Duke University. The school was known for accepting all feline species which was a rare commodity. The Omega panther was majoring in Cultural Anthropology, which was a perfect environment for him. Here he was able to observe leopards, cheetahs as well as tigers. Castiel had been raised in a strictly panther community until his decision to attend this school, and he certainly did not regret his decision.

All feline species had unique cultures, different rituals when it came to courting and matings as well as the age old views when it came to Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Castiel had been absorbing the lessons and teachings like a sponge. There was something exciting in learning about other species and their views, especially with just how _different_ they were from his own.

Leopards; Much like panthers, were considered tree felines. They preferred being perched up high in trees to stay aware of their surroundings. They were stealthy, cunning and adaptable. They were also mostly active at night. They weren’t considered family oriented. Alphas tended to mate multiple Omegas and even Betas but never stayed to be part of the cubs’ upbringing. Everything was left up to the Omegas and Betas. Alphas did as they pleased. Most leopards participated in sports such as fencing and wrestling.

Tigers; They were considered ground felines. They preferred lounging in shades of enormous trees or to stay hidden in high grass when in cat form. They were the biggest and most ferocious of all felines. The Alphas tended to be quite territorial. Their courtship of Omegas or Betas would at time involve them actually fighting a rival Alpha for a chance to claim. They would bare teeth, roar and if that wasn’t enough, then fighting would commence. Alpha tigers were quite attentive to their family pack once they had a mate. Most tigers preferred strong and powerful sports such as football and lacrosse.

Cheetahs; Like tigers, were considered ground felines. They preferred the daylight hours. They were tall and slender in both forms. They were the fastest felines and most tended to go into track and field as well as the gymnastics world. Their courtships were extensive, Alphas worked hard to impress and win the Omegas or Betas of their choosing and tended to mate for life.

Panthers; They were tree felines. They loved being up high and perched. Observing their world below was a favorite pass time. They were stealthy and a bit smaller than the leopards. They preferred sports such as soccer and swimming. Here was where they differed from the other felines. In panther culture, Omegas were the ones to choose their mates. They were the ones that would initiate courting. Claiming the Alpha of their choice was something quite natural. Panther Omegas could tell whether or not a male was capable of being a territorial Alpha and remain dominant for them and their pack. Why would they waste energy on undesirable Alphas? Omegas were the ones to bear pups, therefore, they were the ones to choose.

And Castiel had indeed found the Alpha he wanted. However what surprised the young Omega, was that his soon to be Alpha wasn’t a panther. The Alpha was a tiger. A gorgeous one at that. He was tall with broad shoulders and he held an air of dominance that made Castiel’s inner cat purr. The Alpha whom Castiel was presently watching on the lacrosse field was also friendly with his peers. The Omega was also impressed that the Alpha had many friends of all feline species and genders. Most Alphas tended to keep to their kind.

Castiel stretched and dug his sharp nails into the tree branch he was lounging on. Today he was going to start his courting. He desired the Alpha and he knew this tiger would give Castiel strong cubs. He loved the bright and vibrant orange and black striped tail and ears the Alpha had. Castiel had even seen him fully shifted a few times and the tiger was stunning. Big and lethal, which was exactly what Castiel wanted.

He would have to see how the tiger Alpha reacted to his advances.

 

**###**

 

Castiel made sure to observe the Alpha of his desires to establish the rugged tiger’s routines. It hadn’t taken the Omega panther long in learning the Alpha’s name was Dean Winchester. He had earned a full ride in from his Lacrosse scholarship and majoring in Electrical and Computer Engineering. Dean was well received and respected among his friends and peers. He was also a Lacrosse star for Duke University and was in his second year of attendance.

Dean seemed to take practice as seriously as he took his studies. Castiel had also learned the Alpha had a love and appreciation for his monster of a vehicle; a black, shiny, older model, Chevy Impala. The Omega had also been able to make out which dormitory the Alpha resided in and it would only be a matter of time before he could figure out which door was Dean’s.

Today Castiel planned to start his courting of the Alpha tiger.

His first chance came when the tiger was on the field for practice. With his ears perked for any sounds, Castiel skirted the many lockers. His tail swayed back and forth as he moved soundlessly through the surprisingly messy locker room. He could see the large and open showers on the far side which had two showers continuously spraying water. Towels as well as other articles of clothing were left sparsely on the long benches bolted to the floor between each row of twenty lockers. Some of the metal doors were left wide open, airing out some of the most foul smells Castiel’s poor nose had ever caught a whiff of.

The panther wrinkled his nose as he looked at the names displayed on the many lockers, until his found D.Winchester. He smiled wide and let out a happy yip when he found the handle wasn’t clasped with a lock. Castiel opened the door eagerly and peered inside.

Castiel took out Dean’s black t-shirt and a red flannel from the locker. He buried his face into the Alpha’s clothes to inhaled the scent and its was exhilarating. Dean smelled of pine, fresh grass and sunflowers. The panther purred before he set the garments on the bench. The Omega’s sky blue eyes ogled the clothes as he unbuckled his pants and went to work.

**#**

Castiel hadn’t realized how long he had been in the locker room until he heard the ruckus of the Lacrosse team returning. He managed to climb up and over the lockers towards the open basement style, rectangular windows. He kept himself low, ears flat against his head as he carefully hid in the shadows. He could easily slip out without any problems, yet he needed to see the Alpha tiger’s reaction to his ‘courting’.

It wasn’t long until Dean was in the room and at his locker. Castiel watched intently as the Alpha laughed and talked with his fellow teammates and hurried to remove his practice gear. The Omega licked his lips as the now bare torso of the Alpha was on display. A strong and toned chest and arms greeted Castiel’s hungry gaze. Dean’s defined abs and wide shoulders made a shiver run down the panther’s spine all the way to the tip of his tail.

Dean opened his locker and the Alpha physically took a step back. His ears were up at attention and his tail swirled in a confused gesture as he moved forward. Castiel watched the tiger grasped his black t-shirt and red flannel and scented the garments. Dean’s head snapped up with his fern green eyes wide and looked around. His ears trembled as he scented the clothes again and then Castiel saw what he had been waiting for. The Alpha’s eyes flashed red.

Yes, the Alpha liked his sent. Castiel smiled wickedly and hurried out the window.

 

**###**

 

Castiel watched the Alpha carefully. Dean had been in the library studying dutifully. Books open around him as he scribbled his notes. His backpack was on the table next to his materials and his hunter green over coat hug on the back of his chair. Castiel was purring contently hidden across the room between bookshelves on a comfortable round chair. His knees up against his chest, his chin resting atop as his tail moved about restlessly.

After almost an hour, the Alpha finally stood in order to go look for another book, leaving all of his things at the table. This was Castiel’s chance. The Omega uncurled himself from his post and on quiet feet, rushed over to where Dean had been sitting. He took the Alpha’s coat, rubbed himself all over it and then placed it on the seat. Castiel slid his shorts down discreetly and slick marked the jacket. After that, he grabbed the backpack and rubbed it all over his face, scent marking it. Castiel’s cobalt blue eyes kept track of the Alpha tiger that was three book cases away from him. The Omega drugged himself on the Alpha’s scent and left as smoothly as he had came, and returned to his perch.

When Dean returned to the table, he stopped in his tracks. He scented the air around him, his eyes flashing red for a short second as he looked all around the practically deserted library. His tail was swaying in irritation as he carefully picked up his jacket and flinched when he smelled the slick.

Castiel smirked and discreetly exited the Library.

 

**###**

 

Maybe the Alpha was making it too easy for him. The Omega panther had fully planned on sneaking back into the locker room, yet now he wouldn’t have to bother. Castiel had been wandering the school’s grand halls when he spotted Dean speaking with a professor. The tiger dropped the large duffel bag he had been carrying and walked into the classroom with the professor. With the bag left unattended by the chemistry classroom, Castiel quickly made his way over to it. He peeked into the class and Dean’s attention was solely on the old Beta tiger who was explaining something to him.

Castiel took out his panties from his coat pocket. He had made sure to cover them in his slick the night before and had planned to slip them in the Alpha’s locker, however, this opportunity was much better. He quickly unzipped the duffel bag and shoved the powder blue panties inside before he rushed away on stealthy feet.

 

**###**

 

Castiel eyed the massive car apprehensively. He didn’t quite understand the love the Alpha tiger seemed to have for the machine. The panther preferred walking everywhere, it kept him strong and healthy. So did his favorite sport, swimming. However, he had seen Dean ride in the Impala on quite a few occasions and most of those times, he was bringing friends with him.

Currently the shiny vehicle was parked facing the Lacrosse field where the team was currently practicing. The Omega could easily spot Dean on the field and an array of butterflies bloomed in his stomach as he watched the dashing Alpha play. So far the courting had been going perfectly. The Alpha wasn’t repulsed by his scent or his slick. He had proven to be receptive. The Alpha’s red eyes had let Castiel know the tiger had been aroused. Castiel was dying to smell those pheromones and rub himself all along the Alpha’s strong form.

The Omega turned his gaze back onto the Impala. He was a bit shocked to find it unlocked, however he quickly slipped inside and stayed low so as not to be spotted. The Alpha’s powerful scent surrounded him, mixed in with the car's leather interior. Castiel mewled and purred, and proceeded to rub himself all over the front seat. As much as he wanted to slick mark the vehicle, he was quite certain the Alpha wouldn’t appreciate the stains it would leave on the rich leather. So he settled for scent marking, and made sure to rub himself adamantly all over. The front and back seats and saturated in his scent. He was able to exit the car unnoticed and climbed up the nearest tree and kept watch.

The panther was dozing lightly on the well hidden branch of the tree. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Dean was making his way towards his car. Castiel stretched his lean body, scratching at the tree branch and sat to await his soon to be Alpha’s reaction.

Dean pulled open the car door and stopped short. The Alpha spun around, looked all over the place for a clue on who had snuck into his car and lathered it in Omega pheromones. His ears flicked back and forth, his tail lashed out in irritation as he opened the back door and looked inside. The tiger seemed to be looking for any kind of clue he could find in the car’s interior.

Castiel smiled broadly. He was just about to climb down to head to his Environmental Science class when someone approached his Alpha. The Omega panther let out a low growl as he watched another Omega panther he knew speak to Dean.

Bela Talbot. She was a spotted panther unlike Castiel’s own onyx and spotless fur. In panther culture, Bela was considered a perfect beauty because of her spots. Castiel found himself hissing angrily as the rival Omega spoke to Dean. She was acting seductive, and circling her tail suggestively towards the Alpha as they spoke.

Castiel was just about to jump down and claw out her throat in his blinded jealous rage when she walked away from the Alpha. Castiel was panting in anger as his heart started to calm down. Dean was _his_! He growled low once more for good measure even though no one actually heard him, but still. He sat back down as he watched Dean take out something from the trunk of the car and head in the opposite direction of Bela Talbot.

 

**###**

 

The Omega had eventually found out the dorm room the Alpha shared with another Alpha, a cheetah named Luc Morningstar. After seeing Bela Talbot’s interest in his Alpha, Castiel had to make a more drastic attempted at marking what was his.

There was a tree, a beautiful huge oak tree that grew near the dorm. Dean’s room was on the second floor. Castiel skillfully and without any difficulty whatsoever, hopped from the closest branch up onto the thin windowsill. He shimmied the window open and slid into the dorm room. The Omega panther stayed still a few moments, ears perked to listen for any other sounds besides his own rapidly beating heart. He took a relieving breath once he was sure neither Dean, nor the roommate were home. He knew Dean’s schedule but not the roommate. Sadly he had felt a sense of urgency that was fueled by his panicked jealousy of Bela Talbot having ever so casually sashaying up to Dean and speaking to him in such a familiar way. Therefore, he hadn’t taken the time in studying the roommate's comings and goings. It was of no import now as he found himself in Dean's room.

There was the Alpha’s desk and laptop, his dresser and his extremely welcoming bed. Castiel quickly laid himself in the soft covers and rolled around. He rubbed his face against Dean’s pillows, drugging himself on the delicious scent. He was already panting and quickly rushed to take off his clothes and dive back into the covers. He scent marked and slick marked all over the bed. It reeked of their mixed scents and Castiel found himself mewling appreciatively.

That night, he stayed in the tree, hidden and ever so watchful of the dorm room window. He had laid in Dean’s bed for the better part of the afternoon and had only left when he started to hear others in the hallways. Instincts had never steered him wrong and he had been glad he had listen to himself. As much as he had been enjoying daydreaming about a happy mated life with Dean while wrapped in the Alpha tiger’s bed-sheets, the noises in the hallways had told him it was time to go. Just as he got comfortable on the large branch of the impressive oak tree by the window, the lights in the dorm turned on. The roommate was in the living room and soon after, Dean had walked in. Castiel hurried to climb higher, hiding deeper in the shades and shadows to avoid being detected as he watched Dean walk into his bedroom.

Dean looked angry yet painfully aroused after standing in the middle of his bedroom in stunned shock. Castiel smiled.

 

**###**

 

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. A light breeze caressed the leaves of the trees as Castiel climbed up one of his favorite oaks in the vast courtyard of the university. His heat would be coming soon and he had to figure out how to go about enticing the Alpha tiger to mate him. In panther culture, if Dean had been an Alpha panther, he would have already rounded to Castiel’s scent and roared his interest and pranced in a way of showing his honor at being chosen by him. However, Dean was clearly not a panther and very much a tiger. Their methods were quite different and he had no clue how to proceed which was frustrating him. His tail was flipping back and forth in annoyance. His ears were pinned to his head in displeasure. He had to think of something.

He was roused from his thoughts when he realized the object of his woes was just a few yards out in the higher fields. Dean took off his shirt and dropped it to the ground before taking off into the high flowered fields. Castiel smiled, Dean was going hunting and left his shirt. The Omega carefully climbed down and headed towards the clearing. He hated that there were no trees close enough for him to hide in. He made his way ever so carefully, keeping himself low to the grounds as he approached the prize.

The sun was beating down on him and he had nowhere to hide. He could go into the high fields but they were in the opposite direction of where he was headed.

He reached the black garment and couldn’t stop himself from rolling all over it, losing himself in Dean’s scent and never realizing it had been a trap.

A loud roar sounded and the Omega suddenly found himself being pounced on and pinned. Castiel’s heart was beating out of his chest as his attacker turned him around which such controlled strength, the Omega in him could do nothing but submit. When the scent of pine, fresh grass and sunflowers hit him he looked up to find the most handsome Alpha. Fern green eyes were looking down at him intensely. The Alpha tiger that was over him moved forward and scented his neck. Castiel mewled unable to help himself. The panther blushed furiously as Dean looked down at him with a bright and predatory smile, white and sharp canines glistered at him.

"Caught me a pretty kitty," Dean mused before he scented him once more, his nose pressed firmly against Castiel’s mating gland on his neck. “Mint, rain and lavender. You’re the one that’s been leaving slick all over my things.”

Castiel couldn’t find his voice. He was too in awe of the mate he had chosen. He radiated power and yet was holding him gently in his grasp. The Omega shivered.

Dean smirked at him as his eyes took in their fill of the stunning Omega beneath him. “A panther friend had to explain to me the ways of your culture. So you’ve chosen me to be your mate?”

Bela, Dean was talking about her. She was only a ‘friend’ then? Dean suddenly started laughing. He must have notice the jealously that slipped into Castiel scent. The Omega flattened his ears in distase. “Don’t like Bela huh? Don’t worry pretty kitty,” The tiger started nuzzling the panther.

Castiel’s brain short circuited and he started to purr. It was loud and rumbling. He wrapped his onyx tail around the Tiger’s and started to rub himself all over Dean. Full bodied and wanton, which made Dean growl at him. “I want you just as much as you want me” Dean claimed his lips in a deep and consuming kiss.

“Name?” The tiger demanded as he caressed the panther’s flushed cheek.

“Hello Dean, my name is Castiel. I'd like to mate” The Omega panted. His whole body was on fire. Maybe his heat was coming sooner than he had anticipated.

Dean smiled wide. “Hello Cas, you don’t waste anytime do you?”

“No” Castiel pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

 

**End**


End file.
